Slip ring units are frequently made up of, among other things, a slip ring brush and slip rings. The slip ring brush, in operation, includes a sliding contact with rotating slip rings. Such slip ring units are used in many technical fields for transmitting electrical signals or electric power from a stationary unit to a rotating electric unit. In this context it is important that, on account of springy brush elements, there exist a good and lasting contact between the slip ring brush and the slip rings, even when, for example, the entire slip ring unit is exposed to vibrations.
In German Published Patent Application No. 1 275 672, a slip ring brush is shown, in which U-shaped brush wires are fastened to a brush block. During the course of mounting the slip ring brush, the brush wires are guided through the brush block and are clamped firmly to the brush block by a screw connection. This production method has the disadvantage, among other things, that it is comparatively costly and time-consuming.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,797, a slip ring is described which also has essentially U-shaped brush wires. The U-shaped brush wires are also put through the brush block, which may be implemented as a printed circuit board having printed circuit traces. The brush wires are soldered to the printed circuit board in such a way that the soldering location is situated at the surface of the printed circuit board facing the rotor. This method of construction has the disadvantage that the mounting of the corresponding slip ring brush is expensive. In addition, slip ring brushes produced in this manner have a non-optimal quality with respect to their spring properties.